Night's Breeze
by syndrasona
Summary: Asriel, a wandering hybrid, blinded by hunger, meets the avatar of air... and almost kills her as well. [Rated M for future chaps. Lemon will be possibly included.]


Hi! This is my second fic, it's my OC/Janna. It's femslash. Please give me reviews on how I can improve, thanks! Also, it'll be ongoing and I'm not native English.

xxx

My hands trembled in the cold, the woolen gloves at least keeping my hands warm. I snarled, my ears twitching towards a small cave. With careful steps, I walked near it.

In the dark of the night, a turquoise light was shining. Someone had to be there and was I starving. Wandering hybrids, in a hilarious attempt, can sate their hunger... with wild beasts. This was a completely different suitation.

My heavy boots stepped into the earth, still not dried up from the rain. From close, the person was... floating, apperantly. I thought of an Ionian mage, since they harness the purest power of all.

If the person was Ionian, they'd make a good meal. Ionians were always cowardly people, even more that Piltoverians. It's amusing.

I readied myself to pounce on her, my senses clouded by my unsatable hunger. I pounced on the floating person, which was a woman, apperantly, from behind and snarled near her left ear. My saliva dripped on her pearly neck as my trembling, still gloved hands, pushed back her hair to the right side, sniffing on her neck.

She yelped in surprise as I went to bite her. I would devour her arm, too, but she doesn't deserve it; she seems young.

"P-Please," she said, muffled because I had pinned her against the ground a little bit too... forcefully. "don't kill me."

I sensed despair in her voice. Something inside me told me to not kill her and instead, move on. I removed my hands from her arms and let her go. I felt bad. They know how to make you feel guilty.

She looked at me and was she beautiful. She had ocean blue eyes and elven like ears also not to mention... something else too that did make her more attractive, but her hair did also seem to float up.

"Apologies," I croaked out. I also was thristy, it would take me a while to find a pond with clear water. My throat felt dry and heavy, from the guilt. "I-I did not mean to. I just lost myself in hunger," I said, trying to fix the faults I've done.

"It is alright, miss. In this location where we are, it happens a lot for people like you- or cannibals even, to roam around to devour someone or something," she replied. A cannibal? I felt insulted.

"I'm not a cannibal, you're mistaken. I'm a hybrid," I got up, dusting off my red hood and white pants. "I'm like, a werewolf, you know. Just half of it and half human."

"I did notice your ears. They were weird... so I didn't scream out cannibal after you released me... besides, I was in shock, I wasn't really able to speak," she explained and I felt, somehow, a weight lift off me.

"Same goes for you, why do you have those ears?" I asked curiously. Was she an elf, possibly, from the outskirts of Ionia?

"I'm a wind avatar, a Zaunite sorceress, magically altered," she spun in the air, goosebumps in her skin. "Now you're thinking... why am I here, don't you. In Piltover, we're having an annual science fest and I am to aid a bright scientist, so I came here for exploration."

"So you're a Zaunite mage," she nodded. "that currently lives in Piltover as the avatar of the wind by magical alters?"

"Yes."

I was speechless. I was _nothing_ to her! It felt embarrassing to be near the avatar of an elemental force while being, well, nothing near that.

"I forgot to introduce myself," the floating avatar said. "I am Janna Windforce,"

"I'm Asriel, it's... nice to meet you, I guess," I shivered. It's too cold and the light clothing I wear don't help at all. At the meantime, I thought, how wasn't Janna cold with the small shirt she's wearing?

"A-Aren't you cold or anything?"

"No, throughout my life as the avatar of the air, I've grown used to it."

So that explains it. "Then, maybe, would you like me to guide you back to Piltover? I know the entire Valoran like the back of my hand." I gave her a small giggle, the threatening teeth that could've killed her showing up.

"Sure and maybe, I could tell you about how I became the avatar of the wind, if you're interested."

"So, we have ourselves a deal?" She nodded and I held her hand, guiding her back to her city state.

xxx

First chapter! Alright, for some explainations. Asriel is around 5'10 and Janna is 5'6 (not floating, if floating she reaches Asriel). Also, I used Hextech Janna for her appearance in that chapt.


End file.
